


Дирк Джентли и две пинты лагера

by Daywalker_Angie



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daywalker_Angie/pseuds/Daywalker_Angie
Summary: Давайте просто представим, как бы выглядел эпизод из "Две пинты лагера и упаковка чипсов", где Сэм Барнетт сыграл Леонарда, если бы вместо персонажей там оказались Дирк и Тодд.Итак, Тодд - обычный неудачник, работающий барменом и жалующийся на свою жизнь сестре. В его жизни давно нет драматических событий и любовных историй, есть только серость, такая же, какой считает он сам себя. Но все ли видят его серостью?
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently





	Дирк Джентли и две пинты лагера

Ох, Тодд.

Тодд Броцман снова получил выговор от своего босса, словно это является негласным правилом — все неудачи дня спихнуть на Броцмана. Он остервенело протирал барную стойку, сметая капли разлитых напитков и стирая узоры из отпечатков пальцев, крошек и прочей грязи, постоянно появлявшейся на стойке, сколько её ни убирай. То и дело парень поглядывал на часы, умоляя минутную стрелку двигаться хоть немного быстрее — должна прийти Аманда. Аманда, единственное его спасение, заходила к нему за несколько часов до окончания работы, потому что прекрасно знала, как сильно выматывался её брат за это время. Она молча осознавала, что никакая работа в мире не сможет подойти Тодду, никакая обычная. Тодд же не выносил рутину и однообразие, сменяя одну работу за другой, проваливаясь и увольняясь, и так по кругу раз за разом.  
Наконец его последним занятием стала работа в местном пабе, хотя до этого Тодд никогда не имел дел с алкогольными напитками. Но он старался, он правда старался, и все это видели, а его босс, мрачный лысеющий старикан, лишь сверлил его взглядом, прохаживаясь мимо, а в конце дня просто орал, плюясь табаком и грозя лишить зарплаты за разбитые стаканы и пролитые напитки. Но факт оставался фактом: Тодд старался.

Уже которую минуту он тер противное засохшее пятно, похожее на кофейное; его руки покраснели, а морщинка уже поселилась на его переносице. Хотелось просто швырнуть тряпку на пол, выпить чего-то дорогого из обширной коллекции за его спиной и просто бежать из бара прочь, не думая ни о чем. Теплая нежная рука легла сверху его покрасневших грубых рук. Он поднял голубые глаза и встретился с родными карими. Аманда пришла. Пришла, чтобы спасти его на некоторое время. Огромная волна облегчения смыла усталость и тревогу, и Тодд вновь вернулся в свое привычное состояние спокойствия и работоспособности. Брат и сестра оба осознавали цену её прихода сюда и оба бесконечно были благодарны друг другу.

— Ну что, как ты сегодня?

— Хмм… Дай подумать, привычная доза разбитых стаканов и одного перевернутого подноса считается? Я уж молчу про то, что потерял одного клиента, и, судя по его проклятию, навсегда.

Девушка погладила его руку и похлопала по плечу.

— Это твой третий месяц здесь, всего лишь третий. К тому же ты тут один, разбираешься во всем сам. Пройдет время, и ты всему научишься.

Тодд насмешливо изогнул бровь:  
— Ты мне то же самое говорила и про свидания. Но, как видишь, каждое из них заканчивается провалом, настолько полным, что хоть сразу в него прыгай, не пытаясь. Мне точно не стоит больше ни с кем встречаться, это бесполезно. Посмотри на меня! — с каждым словом голос Тодда начинал повышаться, и вот-вот был готов сорваться на крик. Слишком долго Броцман держал в себе накопившуюся обиду на весь мир.

— Тодд, во-первых, сделай-ка мне «Маргариту», а во-вторых, ты ведешь себя как маленький, честное слово. Ты думал, что любовь сама тебе в руки приплывёт? Сама отыщет? Да так не бывает. Люди годами работают над своими отношениями. И идеальных парней не существует. Как и идеальных девушек.

— Не знаю, вот в моих любимых фильмах любовь как раз сама и приплывала им в руки, так что я верю, что однажды всё так и случится.

— Хочешь пари?

— Хочу, — они пожали друг другу руки, хитро поглядывая друг на друга, почти так же, как в детстве, а затем Аманда свободной рукой похлопала по плечу парня, который только что подошел к стойке, снимая куртку.

— Извините, вы не могли бы разбить наши руки, у нас тут, видите ли, спор… — и она умолкла, потеряв нить мысли, которую она собиралась излить в шутливой манере. Тот, кто к ним обернулся, был явно посланием Вселенной. Если бы у Тодда был пульт, позволяющий останавливать время, он бы поселился в этом мгновении, которое было так же идеально, как были идеальны каштановые волосы парня, на которых падали солнечные лучи, как были идеальные его сверкающие белые зубы, обнажившиеся в улыбке, и, конечно же, его горящие любознательностью глаза тоже были идеальны в своем роде.

Темноволосый парень, улыбнувшись, аккуратно, но сильно разбил их пари и затем сказал:  
— А о чем спор, если не секрет?

Аманда тайком вновь ухватилась за руку Тодда, дважды сжала её, словно бы говоря: «Чувак, ты тоже слышишь это прекрасный голос?». Тодд сжал её руку в ответ, как бы отвечая: «О да, я тоже слышу его, это безумие».

— Это… это о будущем, — смущенно пробубнил Тодд, выпуская руку Аманды и отступая за стойку, где чувствовал себя защищенным и контролирующим ситуацию, мол, я простой бармен, не спрашивай меня ни о чем.

— Понятно, а можно мне… — тут его прервала трель мобильного, и он вернулся к своему столику. В это время Аманда перегнулась через стойку к почти сползшему на пол Тодду:

— Так, по-моему, это прекрасное создание и есть наша цель. Мне так кажется, судя по тому, как он на тебя смотрел.

— Аманда, он же вообще на меня не смотрел, — буркнул её брат, высовывая нос из-за стойки и наблюдая за объектом их обсуждения, который даже в это мгновение улыбался, разговаривая по телефону. Интересно, с кем он говорит? Со своей девушкой? Со своим парнем? Да с кем угодно, очевидно, что этот парень не может гулять по миру в одиночестве. А Тодд, никчемный Тодд, еще как может, свобода — как ненужная способность.

— Так не смотрел, значит, посмотрит! — жизнерадостно воскликнула девушка и рванула к столику мужчины. Тодд застыл в немом крике и протянул одну руку ей вслед, словно изображая картину Эдварда Мунка. Что творит эта девчонка? Так, самое время спрятаться за стойкой, пусть думает, что Тодд ушел в подсобку. Навсегда.

Любопытство взяло верх над страхом, и Тодд вновь высунул нос из своей недостаточно прозрачной «крепости». «В следующий раз просверлю в стойке глазок для таких ситуаций», — решил для себя бармен и вперился взглядом в сестру. Взгляд же, обладая своей собственной волей, нагло перескочил с девушки на улыбчивого парня.

Аманда Броцман замедлила шаг, не желая пугать мужчину, и осторожно покашляла, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. Мужчина поднял голову и улыбнулся тому, что ему говорила девушка. Тодду незамедлительно захотелось поставить туда жучка, чтобы подслушивать, ибо громыхающие Neon Trees явно играли против Тодда. Но Броцман был достаточно упрям, чтобы найти новый способ узнавание информации — язык тела. Вот темноволосый парень покачал головой, глядя в глаза Аманды слишком продолжительное время, что может означать его традиционную ориентацию и симпатизирование Аманде. Его сестра чему-то засмеялась и заправила за ухо прядь волос. Разве девушки так не делают, когда флиртуют? Всё кончено, этот ангел — натурал. Тодд печально сполз обратно на пол.

— Тодд, он — гей, — лицо девушки появилось над его головой. — Ты должен действовать!

— Что значит «гей»? Он же сказал тебе «нет». Я сам видел.

— Он сказал «нет», когда я спросила, бывал ли он здесь раньше, — фыркнула девушка, поражаясь упертости брата видеть только то, что ему хочется.

— Но ты флиртовала с ним! Ты заправила волосы за ухо, и это выглядело мило!

— Черт, Тодд, я заправила волосы, потому что они упали мне на лицо. Ты идиот! Просто иди теперь и познакомься с ним, что тебя останавливает?

— Меня останавливает то, что ему явно интересны только такие же смазливые красавчики, как он сам. Извините, проходили, знаем. Небось, любит только себя, а на других — плевать.

— О, боюсь, вы ошибаетесь, — проговорил третий голос, слегка растерявший свою солнечность, но все еще узнаваемый. — Мне интересны другие люди, и им не обязательно нужно быть красавчиками, — и он тоже перегнулся через стойку, перехватив взгляд Тодда своими магнетизирующими глазами. Теперь две головы уставились на сжавшегося в комочек парня, чувствующего тысячу эмоций сразу, но не знающего, как ему их выплеснуть. Он медленно поднялся на ноги и напустил на себя деловой вид:

— М-может, что-то закажете?

— Да, мне, пожалуйста, джин с тоником, и, кстати, привет, — на его лице вновь расплылась улыбка, стоило ему перехватить взгляд Тодда или перевести глаза на его краснеющие щеки. Тодд, все еще ошалело на него таращась, машинально заполнил стакан кубиками льда, сверху долил джин, затем тоник и, едва не порезавшись, дрожащими руками отрезал ломтик лайма. Стакан вибрировал в его руках, когда он передавал его новому знакомому, и Тодд едва не выронил его. Затем, трясясь, протянул стакан, почти перевернув его, но руки мужчины обхватили руки Тодда, и стакан был в целости доставлен на стойку. Парень, помедлив, с ободряющей улыбкой смотрел на Тодда, и наконец выпустил руки Броцмана, который уже едва дышал от смеси ужаса, шока и счастья, колыхавшего его сердце как бешеное.  
Аманда всем своим лицом подавала знак: «Действуй!». И Тодд, прокашлявшись, протянул:

— Э, привет. — Где-то на фоне Аманда едва слышно ему прошептала: «Я думаю, все идет довольно неплохо».

А затем появилось еще несколько посетителей, которых Тодд был обязан обслужить, и ему пришлось грустным взглядом проводить парня до его столика. Но странное дело — за всё время, пока парень сидел в баре, Тодд не пролил ни одного коктейля, не разбил ни одного стакана и был бесконечно горд собой. Аманда ушла тусоваться со своей компанией, и Тодд остался один, но в мыслях он прокрутил тысячу возможных разговоров с этим парнем, сидящим неподалеку, уткнувшимся в телефон. Наверное, переписывается со своим бойфрендом, как же иначе. Он, Тодд, не стоит даже мизинца такого классного парня, следовательно, не стоит надеяться, а раз можно не надеяться, то тогда нечего бояться. Тодд снова стал Тоддом Броцманом, мысленно играющим где-то в клубе на своей любимой бас-гитаре, а не нарезающим лайм на кружочки в каком-то пабе.

Судьба же считала по-другому. Судьба в лице улыбчивого парня, разумеется.

— У тебя довольно неплохо получаются коктейли, ты давно работаешь барменом? — сказал он, возвращая опустевший стакан.

Тодд на мгновение замер, обдумывая вопрос. Неужели три месяца страданий приносят свои плоды?

— Честно говоря, пока что ты — единственный, кто оценил моё творение, — пусть криво, но Тодд впервые усмехнулся. Должно быть, у этого парня плохой вкус.

— Не верю этому. Скорее всего, дело в людях, они не любят признавать чьи-то успехи, так что гордись собой. Ты — молодец. Могу я попробовать что-то еще твоего производства? — все его слова были быстры и точны, как пулеметная очередь, но не становились менее понятны от быстроты их произнесения. Этот парень был чересчур энергичен и слишком быстр для Тодда, едва поспевавшего за ходом мыслей парня. — Так, я вижу в меню «Маргариту». Приготовь её, хорошо? Кстати, если бы это была пицца, я бы съел таких штук десять. Вот есть у меня одна любимая пиццерия… Позабыл представиться, твой волшебный напиток вскружил мне голову. Я — Дирк, да, имя не столь обычное, знаю, в школе много проблем с этим было. А ты…?

— Тодд. Тодд Броцман. — пробубнил он, уже придя в себя и заполняя стакан Дирка новым коктейлем.

— О, почти как «Джеймс. Джеймс Бонд». Я уверен, что ты мог бы сыграть отличного противника Бонда.

— А противника почему?

— Ну, согласись, тебе проще строить коварные планы, чем показушно одной рукой спускаться по веревке, другой прижимая к себе томную красавицу?

— А кого бы ты тогда сыграл?

— Томную красавицу, конечно же, — засмеялся Дирк. — Так о чем я говорил? А, да, так вот, о самом чудесном месте на земле: ты не хотел бы туда сходить?

— Если честно, я редко хожу в пиццерии, предпочитаю заказывать на дом, но спасибо за совет, я как-нибудь схожу.

— Оу, Тодд, это был не совет.

— А что? — Тодд непонимающе уставился на лукаво улыбающегося парня.

— Это было приглашение.

— О. Я… Я думаю…. Я не уверен, что… А правильно ли… Эм…

— Ладно, не буду давить на тебя сейчас, мне нужно убегать, но когда я появлюсь здесь вновь, я повторю свой вопрос, хорошо? — И он скрылся за дверью, на прощание взмахнув тонкой бледной рукой.

Тодд радостно и расслабленно выдохнул и, подперев щеку ладонью, сказал какой-то девушке, сидящей неподалеку и потягивающей мартини:

— Он же на самом деле не вернется, да? Такие, как я, пугают людей.

***  
С того обещания прошла неделя. Тодд успел сменить свое решение несколько сотен раз, но в итоге понял, что нет смысла вообще как-то двигаться — он не придет. Они никогда не приходят. Такие, как он. После опустошения пришел гнев на самого себя за наивность и глупость, затем пришло смирение — не появится, ну и поделом, Тодду же меньше страдать попусту. Лучше сделать прививку в виде такого разочарования, чтобы затем долго не влюбляться и жить себе спокойно. Примирившись с фактом обреченности на одинокое существование до конца дней своих, Тодд начал практиковаться в приготовлении коктейлей и, надо сказать, в этом очень преуспел. У него больше не было времени на битьё стаканов, он сосредоточенно и выверено смешивал, переливал, комбинировал новые напитки, и это стало ему нравиться. Впервые что-то, помимо музыки, стало ему нравиться. Аманда стала чуточку счастливее от этого факта.

— Ну, допустим, вы не стали встречаться, как я надеялась, но зато ты нашел что-то, от чего ты получаешь удовольствие!

— О да, это здорово, когда всякие самовлюбленные придурки динамят обычных людей. Очень стимулирующе! Прекрасно! Супер! Да, мне как раз не хватало, чтобы меня еще раз какой-то идиот ткнул носом в собственное ничтожество, да, Аманда, плюсы есть везде. Что ж ты меня не перебиваешь-то, а? — Тодд, довольный своей тирадой, обернулся к сестре. Та сидела со сконфуженным выражением на лице и косилась глазами вправо от себя. Рядом стоял Дирк, конечно же. Тодд закрыл глаза, решая проснуться у себя дома на диване. Открыл, увидел хмурое темноволосое создание и закрыл глаза обратно.

— От реальности сбежать не получится. — Дирк открыл было рот, словно собираясь добавить что-то, но передумал и остановил себя. Его взгляд заметался по зеркальным полкам за головой Тодда, впервые не пытаясь перехватить его взгляд, а наоборот — умышленно избегая.

— Прости. Я не это имел в виду, я просто был уверен, что ты больше сюда не придешь. Я не ожидал…

— Я думал, ключ к разгадке в том, что я сказал «когда я приду». Когда, а не если.

Помолчав, дожидаясь ответа Тодда, которого не последовало, парень продолжил:

— Ладно, я хотел спросить о пиццерии, но думаю, я не вовремя, так? Жаль, конечно, но ничего не поделаешь. Надеюсь, в следующую нашу встречу все пройдет куда лучше. Я ведь все-таки хочу и дальше пробовать твои творения.

— Я не хотел… — Но Дирк к тому моменту, как Тодду пришло в голову что-то высказать в слух, развернулся и вышел из паба.

— Вот дурааак, — протянула Аманда и опустила голову на руки. Кого именно она назвала дураком, так и осталось загадкой, но Тодд понял, что единственным дураком во всей этой неразберихе был только он. Он был им всегда, он был им на своих прошлых работах и в прошлых отношениях, и сейчас он гордо подтверждал статус самого раздражающего самого себя человека года.

***  
В этот вечер Тодд изобретал свой собственный коктейль, который позже назвал «Шанс номер 3», в него он решил добавить в качестве секретных ингредиентов сладкую корицу и кислый сорт апельсинов. Колдуя над стаканом, испачкав руки в корице, Тодд Броцман с видом истинного зельевара склонился над стаканом, аккуратно выжимая туда каплю за каплей апельсиновый сок. Он даже дышать стал осторожно, высчитывая пропорции, когда голоса в зале его отвлекли:

— Ой, не надо мне заливать, что ты мимо шла, лахудра ты уродливая, я видела, как похабно ты смотрела на моего малыша!

Какая-то белокурая девица орала во всю глотку, вцепившись одной рукой в ошеломленного мужчину, а другой тыкая в грудь Аманде Броцман.

— Мне плевать, что ты там лепечешь, это мой мужчина, ни с кем делить его не собираюсь, швабра, — и блондинка угрожающе надвинулась на сестру.

Тодд резко обогнул стойку и подбежал к ним.

— Так, я не собираюсь выяснять, что тут произошло, потому что мне и так всё понятно. Аманда, можешь идти к бару, а вы, мисс, валите отсюда вместе со своим сокровищем, потому что отныне таким идиотам, которые сами нарываются на драку путь сюда закрыт. Это мой бар, и я тут царь, так что залупи обратно свои вылупленные глаза и шуруй булками отсюда далеко и навсегда. Вопросы есть?

Вопросов не было. Был лишь фак и торжественный проход к дверям, в которых стоял парень-приглашаю-в-пиццерию-и-исчезаю-навсегда. Он подошел к едва дышащему Тодду, который крайне редко выдавал такие тирады и крайне редко так радовался чужому, казалось бы, человеку.

— Ты наверняка считаешь меня теперь законченным хамлом, да? — спросил Тодд, возвращаясь на свою альма-матер паба.

— Вовсе нет, я считаю, это было довольно… круто.

— Правда?

— О да, ты кажешься удивительно властным, когда злишься вот так. Мне это нравится. Так что насчет моего предложения? — Дирк уселся за барную стойку и, вытащив из салфетницы одну салфетку, начал производить с ней какие-то манипуляции.

— Я…

— Конечно, я предпочел бы, чтобы ты согласился, но может быть, тебе совсем и не хочется узнавать меня ближе?

— Я хотел согласиться, когда ты приходил второй раз, — Тодд мысленно ударил себя в лоб за прошлую глупость. Первые дни он действительно бил себя по щекам и специально причинял себе боль, а сейчас лупил себя мысленно. — Могу я спросить, точнее, мне очень хочется спросить, почему я?

— Я думал, ты понимаешь, почему.

— А… Нет, не понимаю. — Тодд сдался на второй день обдумывания этого вопроса, и попытайся он обдумать это сейчас — сдался бы под натиском неудержимого влечения к мужчине перед ним.

— Ну, ты кажешься мне слишком странным и слишком загадочным, чтобы так просто тебя забыть.

— Боюсь, теперь ты знаешь, что я слишком обычный и слишком простой…

— Вовсе нет, теперь я заинтересован в тебе еще сильнее. — Дирк отложил салфетку и положил подбородок на ладони, закинув локти на стойку, и уставился на Тодда. Судя по его довольному лицу, наблюдать за объектом было зрелищем довольно развлекательным.

— Да неправда. — Тодд покачал головой, решаясь поднять глаза на того, кто смело утверждает о его необычности. Почему-то именно этому человеку хотелось верить.

— Правда. — Дирк вытянулся вперед еще ближе к парню.

— Нет.

— Да. — Теперь Дирк был на опасном для сердца Тодда расстоянии, но мужчина на этом остановился, глядя в алеющее лицо бармена. — Ты можешь сам себя обманывать, но только не меня. Мы идем с тобой в пиццерию. Ты и я. Как насчет завтра?

— Ладно, — улыбнулся Тодд, сам того не осознавая, но улыбка его расплылась на всё лицо, заставляя его обычно тусклые глаза сверкать.

— Значит, до завтра? — парень распахнул руки для прощания, пытаясь обхватить бармена, но тот ужом выскользнул из рук Дирка, застыв у зеркальной стены.

— Не так быстро, ковбой, не так быстро. Лучше испей мой новый коктейль. Я назвал его… «Шанс №3». Кстати, зачем тебе нужна была салфетка?

— Оригами, — Дирк кивнул на аккуратную фигурку собаки, которая стояла теперь между стаканов. Тодд решил, что именно этого не хватало барной стойке.

— А что за порода? — улыбнувшись, он протянул Дирку свой коктейль.

— Хм… Пусть будет корги.

И пока мужчина вкушал его новое творение, Тодд начал рыться под стойкой, доставая новые банки и бутылки, не потому, что они на самом деле были так необходимы, а потому, что его сердце почти перекрывало музыкальные колонки.

***  
За 18 часов до свидания с Дирком у Тодда началась дрожь. Он не знал, куда себя деть, заламывал себе пальцы и, пробуя уснуть, распахивал глаза каждые 10 секунд. За 9 часов до встречи с самым красивым человеком, которого он когда-либо видел, у него начал дергаться глаз, и Тодд, положив на него одну ладонь, пересекал квартиру из угла в угол мимо Аманды, жующей хлопья и почти решившей вколоть ему слоновью дозу успокоительного.

— Аманда… Через 5 минут выходить… Может, позвонить и сказать, что я заболел?

— Ага, за час до встречи резко заболел. Воспалением трусости, разве что, — девушка откинула со лба упавшую прядь и уставилась на брата. — Я серьезно, не смей отказываться от такого шанса. Я не вынесу еще 30 лет твоего нытья!

Понимая, что если сейчас не выйдет за порог сам, то будет выкинут через окно, Тодд, вздыхая, начал зашнуровывать ботинки. «Обреченные таиться во тьме, они избегали света», — бубнил он себе под нос какой-то старый стих, любезно предоставленный сознанием для утешения и успокоения невроза. «Вот, я тоже обречённый, я тоже должен избегать всякий свет» — вертелось в его голове, пока он перебегал дорогу, усыпанную снегом. Хлопья снега попадали за воротник и приятно холодили разгоряченную кожу, остужали красные уши и щеки, но не могли ничем помочь мечущемуся сердцу. Парень, остановившись перед дверями пиццерии, пытался рассмотреть происходящее через окна, но они запотевали изнутри, поэтому это не дало никакого толка. Заходить или убежать? А затем сказать Аманде, что это Дирк не пришел, и Тодду не просто осталось иного выхода, как уйти. Тодд будет в порядке.

А потом он просто представил, как голубые глаза наполняются разочарованием и печалью, как руки человека, ждущего его прямо сейчас, опускаются в тоске и злости, и он начинает представлять, как заявится в этот бар и плеснет в лицо воды этому истеричному парню, который не знает, чего хочет. Тодду не хотелось, чтобы эти глаза наполнились разочарованием, только не таким путем. Поэтому он вдохнул морозный воздух всей грудью и толкнул дверь.

Глаза сразу заслезились от яркого света и разноцветной мебели, в теплой куртке сразу стало невыносимо душно, а живот скрутила тысяча змей. Едва видя что-то перед собой, Тодд закрутил головой, отыскивая хоть приблизительно знакомую голову, но спасение пришло само, в который раз:

— Я здесь!

В дальнем углу зала возле плаката с надписью «Everything is connected!» сидел Дирк и энергично размахивал обеими руками. А Тодд боялся, что его не увидит. Робко проскользнув к столику, Тодд Броцман неуклюже приземлился на стул и подтянул себе меню.

— Привет.

— Здравствуй, как добрался? Видел, как снег пошел? Я испугался, что не доеду, думал, побегу к тебе пешочком.

Тодд только сейчас заметил, что несмотря на неофициальную обстановку, парень был одет в черный костюм с такой же дьявольски черной рубашкой, смотрясь при этом дико самоуверенно и, по недовольному признанию Тодда, круто.

— Итак, что хочешь заказать? — прервал его мысли парень.

— Э, на твой вкус, наверное, я не очень привередлив.

— Отлично! Как насчет «Восточной»? Я обожаю специи, если хочешь знать. Острота должна быть во всем… Даже в жизни.

— Ну, я не могу назвать свою жизнь острой, скорее, она была пересоленной. — Хмыкнул Тодд, откладывая меню. — Но давай попробуем твою острую.

— Надеюсь, что тебе понравится, и ты уже не сможешь без острого, — хитро улыбнулся он.

Тодд выгнул одну бровь:  
— Ты настолько уверен, что острота хороша?

— Друг мой, ты не представляешь, насколько хороша острота.

— Слушай, а мы точно про специи говорим? — Тодд подозрительно уставился на него и его лукавый взгляд.

Так за разговорами была нещадно истреблена одна огромная пицца, а после нее последовали еще и дополнительные кусочки разных видов, которые специально продавались для пробы.

— Так, «Мексиканская» — мой личный фаворит, — проговорил с набитым ртом Тодд, выглядя при этом счастливым ребенком, проснувшимся в рождественское утро.

Дирк с энтузиазмом закивал:  
— Тогда давай узнаем секрет её приготовления? Если не скажут, мы можем выкрасть рецепт!

— А если не выкрадем рецепт, то украдем повара! — подхватил Тодд. Эта мысль показалась обоим настолько забавной, что они начали буквально задыхаться от смеха и перебивать друг друга, как именно это может произойти. Сошлись на мысли, что притвориться уборщиками или доставщиками еды будет наиболее простым вариантом.

— Слушай, Тодд… — и начав говорить, Дирк положил свою теплую ладонь сверху его ледяных пальцев, словно это не он только что ел обжигающую пиццу. Тодд думал, что расслабился и отпустил свои мысли подальше от такого идеального вечера, но это прикосновение… Это стало последней точкой в мысленном крике Броцмана, отстукивающего ботинком SOS. Почему-то именно одно прикосновение разрушило буквально всё. Тодд попытался выдохнуть, успокоиться и поверить, что этот мужчина действительно хочет находиться здесь с ним. Паранойя? Возможно, но сколько еще раз Тодду нужно было падать, чтобы уяснить себе раз и навсегда: с таким скучным как он, надолго не остается никто. Разве прикосновение не должно убедить его в обратном, что он интересен? Зря он согласился встретиться с ним, зря поверил себе, что справится и будет счастлив. Тодд не мог перестать думать о руке, держащей его руки, не мог не думать, что на самом деле за этим ничего не стоит. Он резко отодвинул стул и выдернул свои руки из-под руки мужчины, избегая глаз Дирка, потому что сегодня он выбрал разочарование. Одним больше, одним меньше — какая разница? Вся его жизнь — разочарование. Очередное он выдержит.

— Прости, я… Мне срочно нужно уйти. Да. У меня… дела. Я… Увидимся позже, — запинаясь на каждом слове, выпалил он и замолк. Дирк лишь как-то шумно выдохнул, не произнося ничего. Вообще. И хоть в пиццерии было полно народу и грохотала музыка из развешанных вокруг колонок, именно вокруг их столика стояла необъяснимая звенящая тишина, беспощадно удушающая Тодда.

— Прости, — выдохнул он и развернулся к дверям. Выскочив на улицу, он с мгновение потоптался у дверей, но никто, конечно же, не кинулся его догонять. Это не какой-то романтический фильм с поцелуями в конце, это ужасная трагикомедия, где Тодд Броцман разочаровывает людей вновь и вновь, ничего необычного, ничего милого.

Шмыгая носом, то ли от острых снежинок, то ли от подкативших к глазам слез, Тодд пешком пошел домой, чтобы прийти только тогда, когда Аманда уже точно будет у себя дома. Еще одного разочарованного лица он просто не вынесет.

***  
— Мой дом похож на свалку, — вслух высказался Тодд, созерцая пустые банки из-под пива, колы и коробки из-под пиццы и китайской еды. Вокруг были навалены горами пластинки, футболки и диски, одну из таких «высоток» короновал разноцветный парик.

Поэтому он вооружился огромным мусорным пакетом и с разбегу впрыгнул в одну из таких гор. Именно в то самое мгновение, когда он пытался выпутаться из электрической гирлянды, лианой окутавшей его тонкую шею, прозвенел звонок.

— Да кого там принесло? — отозвался Тодд и пошел открывать дверь, проиграв битву с гирляндой.

— Меня принесло, — ответил ему гость.

Опираясь о дверной косяк, Дирк взирал на него из-под полуприкрытых глаз, чуть криво ухмыляясь, глядя на круглые, как две лампочки, глаза Тодда и полуоткрытый рот.

— О, а что ты… А как… Как ты здесь очутился?

— Твоя сестра. Это было… нечто.

— Черт, я так и знал! То есть, ты пришел сюда просто из-за нее? Тогда считай, что все нормально, можешь идти домой или по своим делам, или на свидания, ну, что там делают такие, как ты, — затараторил Тодд, силясь отвести от Дирка глаза, но проигрывая битву с самим собой и засматриваясь в лицо, по которому он успел так сильно соскучиться. В этом, конечно, Тодд Броцман не признается никому.

— Почему ты так сильно нервничаешь? Я же вижу, что ты прячешь за словами, — Дирк посерьезнел, убирая ухмылку, луной висевшую на его лице все это время. Он стал прямо напротив парня, ожидая ответа. Он действительно хотел знать.

— Да из-за тебя! И твоего… всего! У тебя всё — идеальное! Всё! Спорим, у тебя даже член большой?

— Оу, Тодд, я прошу тебя…. Не такой уж и большой, просто достаточно большой. Так чего ты боишься?

— Потому что ты на самом деле не интересуешься мной, ты не хочешь меня. Ведь я не красавчик, не сексуальный, давай будем честны.

— Эм, я вообще-то думаю, что довольно сексуальный.

— Да ты это говоришь, чтобы не обижать меня. Просто посмотри на мен… — но Тодд был дерзко прерван поцелуем, и все его дальнейшие мысли канули в небытие под названием «черт, его волосы такие мягкие, что, пожалуй, я останусь в них жить». Руки Дирка сжимали воротник рубашки парня, притягивая к себе еще сильнее, поэтому Тодд, даже не думая сопротивляться, углубил поцелуй и, шокируя своего гостя, прижал его к стене, вжимаясь всем телом. С этих минут его не волновала собственная неудачливость, поскольку в его жизни появилась удача, перекрывавшая собой всё на свете. Удача с волосами орехового цвета, солнечной улыбкой и уверенностью в себе, разделяемой на двоих, приплыла в его руки сама.


End file.
